Nature,Love Triangle Chapter 1
by HanaNori
Summary: This is an awesome story, about life, love, romance.. Im sorry but this is not a fanfic story but an imagination story.. hope you like it..


Chapter 1 : Sunrise

Hari itu begitu tenang, suasana sore berawan jingga menghiasi langit, jalanan abu-abu terhiasi kilau lampu perkotaan. Mungkin, karena melihat keindahan itu tanpa sadar aku melewati halte bus tempat ku turun, dan membiarkan diriku terus mengalir dengan bus ini. Saat sadar, aku turun di halte bus berwarna hijau yang ditopang oleh 4 tiang dan beratap besi hijau hampir keropos, disebelahnya ada lampu taman yang dinyalakan karena hari sudah mulai malam. Tempat duduknya besi hijau memanjang dan tertempel pada badan halte tersebut. Hanya ada dua orang yang duduk disana, seorang ibu-ibu gemuk dan seorang nenek. "Kenapa aku bisa ngelamun begini sih"Ucapku seorang gadis 16 tahun bodoh, aku memukuli kepalaku yang dimahkotai rambut hitam tebalku. Mata biruku memandang ke sekeliling halte bus itu, terlihat banyak toko-toko pakaian berbentuk ruko yang mengadakan midnight sale dan beberapa restoran atau kedai kecil yang diserbu orang kelaparan." Tersasar sejauh 5 KM" gumamku kesal.

"sore" sapa ramah nenek yang duduk di halte bus itu, melihatku dengan senyumannya. Dia memakai pakaian terusan berwarna pink, rambutnya yang berwarna putih dengan beberapa helai hitam dia ikat _cepol._

Aku pun balas tersenyum " sore nek" sapaku ramah.

Aku memutuskan untuk berdiri saja di halte bus itu dan melihat ke arah jalanan, badan sampingku kusenderkan ke tiang kiri depan halte bus. Aku memperhatikan kendaraan yang lewat di jalan dua arah itu, entah sedang berfikirapa aku disana dan bukannya pulang ke rumahku yang berjarak 5 KM dari sini. "kapan aku bisa berbincang dengan nenek itu, "selama ini" kami hanya balas sapa ?" pikiranku tiba-tiba terarah pada suatu pertanyaan yang membuatku tersadar akan "Orang itu". Ya, orang itu tiba-tiba saja aku mengetahui alasan kenapa aku SELALU tersasar kemari. Sepertinya alasanku untuk bisa berbincang akrab dengan nenek itu juga disebabkan oleh orang itu , aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat nenek itu yang sepertinya setengah tertidur. Aku cepat-cepat melihat ke depan lagi, keriput mukanya membuatku ketakutan. Orang itu adalah cucu nenek itu, menurutku. Sebab orang itu sering sekali menjemput nenek itu disini, rambutnya hitam mirip sekali denganku. Matanya aku tidak tau warna matanya, aku selalu melihat orang itu dari kejauhan, saat aku sudah pergi menuju jalan pulang yang sejauh 5 KM! Jika dewi Fortuna sedang menemaniku, aku akan pulang naik bis, sayangnya sekarang Dewi Fortuna sedang menemani orang lain. Saat aku belum jauh dari halte Orang itu datang dan menjemput neneknya, dia memang terlihat lebih tua 5 tahun dariku tapi "orang itu mirip seperti pangeran yang keluar dari cerita dongeng" gumamku menghayal, aku sedikit tertawa dan "aku akan menunggu orang itu ! " pikiranku tiba-tiba memikirkan ide cemerlang yang lama tak kusadari, dasar gadis bodoh.

" Kamu tinggal di sekitar sini ?" terdengar suara nenek, yang membangunkanku dari khayalan menikahi orang itu.

Dengan semangat aku menoleh kebelakang dengan perasaan tak percaya dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada dalam hati,. Pertanyaan itu seperti, apakah ini awal dari kisah cintaku dengan orang itu ?, apa nenek itu akan langsung menjodohkanku dengan cucunya ?, aku belum makan dari tadi pagi. Dewi Fortuna sudah kembali menemaniku!

" iya, tapi sedikit jauh dari sini" ucap ibu-ibu gemuk disampingnya.

Hatiku remuk, aku kembali menoleh kedepan dengan rasa tangis dan kesal. "Orang itu lama sekali sih"pikirku kesal, saat aku pergi dia datang kenapa saat aku tinggal dia tak kunjung menatap kesal jalanan sambil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya pada nenek semalam ini orang itu belum datang juga ! Tega sekali dia membuat neneknya berada disini sendiriran, untung masih ada aku. Aku melihat kearah nenek itu

"Nenek tidak pulang ?" tiba-tiba mulutku terbuka, aku harap suaraku tidak terdengar jelas.

" Belum" balas nenek itu tersenyum " kamu juga masih disini ? " tanya balik nenek itu pada. Tunggu nenek itu bertanya padaku ! pada ku kan ? aku masih ragu

"ekh, aku menunggu seseorang"balasku dengan keraguan, yang penting aku jawab dulu.

Aku takut seandainya nenek itu benar-benar bertanya padaku dan aku hanya membisu, nenek itu akan memberikan rumor jelek tentangku pada orang itu.

"cucumu masih belum datang ? " tanya ibu- ibu gemuk yang ada disampingnya.

jika dipikir-pikir ibu itu kenapa belum pulang juga ya. Aku menatap tajam ibu itu, aku curiga ibu itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti ku, yaitu menunggu orang itu!

"Aku.." belum habis nenek itu menjawab.

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam metalik dari arah sama dengan cepat menghampiri halte bus tempatku dan nenek itu berada. Yang ada di benakku sekarang adalah, mobil itu jurusan mana ya ? Ini jalur khusus bis, bisa-bisanya dia berhenti disitu ! Dasar orang kaya buta rambu ! Aku menatap kesal mobil itu, tiba- tiba pintu mobil yang tepat didepanku, bagian orang menyetir terbuka, dan dengan cepat seorang lelaki keluar dari mobil itu. Akh itu orang itu ! Cu..

"Suamiku" ucap halus nenek itu.

APA..! seluruh dunia teriak, batinku terkoyak. " Su..su..amiku?!" aku mendadak gagap, Ibu gemuk itu mematung. Apalagi aku, sudah hangus dibakar api seluruh ragaku ada pisau di dekatku saat itu akan langsung kulemparkan ke arah ibu yang mematung itu. Aku tahu ! Nenek itu sahabat karibnya Dewi Fortuna, kurang ajar sekali keberuntungannya. Nenek itu memang cantik, Rambutnya hitam gelombang berkilau, kulitnya putih halus, matanya memancarkan pantulan cahaya bulan, TAPI ITU 50 TAHUN YANG LALU ! Aku sudah menahan tangis dan tawa. Akan tambah lucu lagi jika ada yang memanggil ibu pada nenek itu.

" Ayah, ayo cepat!" teriak seseorang dari dalam mobil tersebut, dia hanya sedikit membuka kaca mobil jadi aku tak melihat wajahnya. Tapi jika didengar dari suaranya sepertinya dia anak laki-laki.

" Kalau ingin cepat ayo bantu ayah mengantar ibumu kedalam mobil!" Tegas orang itu memarahi, marahi... anaknya.

Aku pasrah, sudah lama aku menunggu dan kejutan ini yang aku dapat. Rasanya aku mau muntah, " heh, anaknya tampan seperti ayahnya tidak ya ?"pikirku bodoh " akh..! dasar bodoh, masih bisa saja aku mengharapkan orang itu. Aku senang jika wajahnya setampan ayahnya tapi aku tidak akan terima jika kulitnya seperti ibunya."

"Ayo sayang, kita pulang", ucap or..orang itu kepada nenek itu.

Aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi aku ingin tertawa segila-gilanya. Aplagi saat melihat tingkah aneh orang itu saat membujuk istri maksudku nenek itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Agar tidak semakin patah hati aku memutuskan untuk pergi pulang.

"Ibu bisa-bisanya tersasar lagi",gerutu anak laki-laki itu lagi dari dalam mobil.

TERSASAR, heh, bisa-bisanya nasibku sama dengan nenek itu ! Aku tidak mau punya sumai lebih muda dariku ! ( atau sebenarnya aku mau ).

"Kau mau kemana ?" tanya nenek itu.

Walau dengan rasa kecewa dan _shock_ akan pernyataan anak laki-laki tersebut. Aku menyadari nenek itu bertanya padaku ( Karena ibu-ibu itu sudah mematung ) tapi aku masih memandangi jalan pulangku yang sejauh 5 KM dan berusaha untuk tidak menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku mau pulang", ucapku, UCAPKU ! dengan tatapan masih kedepan.

"bukannya kau menunggu seseorang?" Tanya nenek itu lagi.

"Tidak jadi", jawabku dengan sedikit rasa kesal, Aku ahkirnya menoleh kebelakang dengan senyuman palsu.

"Rumahmu dekat ?"tanya nenek itu.

" iya..", jawabku singkat dengan kebohongan.

"Dimana ?" tanya orang itu !

"Di jalan Lavender" Jawabku dengan bahagia, orang itu bertanya padaku dan aku mendengar suara gagahnya yang berwibawa ! Matanya, matanya berwarna coklat, matanya itu memandangku dengan pantulan keemasan.

Suasana hening seketika.

"bukannya itu 5KM dari sini" jawab orang itu sambil menatapku aneh.

Aku balas menatap dengan tatapan untuk apa aku merasa malu, harusnya orang itu yang malu karena memiliki istri yang jauh lebih pantas menjadi neneknya terus kenapa aku yang dilihat aneh. Memangnya dirinya sendiri tidak merasa aneh. Lalu kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini hanya karena mendengar suaranya dan melihat matanya!

"Aku..emp..", jawabku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Itu juga tempat dimana kami tinggal, mau ikut kami" tanya nenek itu sambil tersenyum, dengan mata yang tertutup.

Keriput kelopak matanya yang berlapis-lapis sangat terlihat jelas. Benar-benar membuatku merinding, aku melihat ke arah orang itu yang sedang memandangi nenek itu dan nenek itu memandangiku. "Seperti tragedi cinta segitiga saja", pikirku menghayal. " tragedi hansome and the beast" pikirku lagi sambil tertawa dalam hati. Mungkin aku sedikit tersenyum sebab nenek itu menatap ku dengan tatapan aneh. Sekali lagi, memangnya dirinya sendiri tidak merasa aneh. Aku menggelengkan kepala, apalagi mereka masih termasuk orang asing bagiku. Tapi seperti ada magnet yang menarikku untuk memasuki mobil itu.

" AYAH!" teriak anak laki-laki itu lagi dari dalam mobil, dia mengeluarkan kepalanya lewat jendela mobil di jok belakang.

Sekarang aku bisa melihat jelas mukanya. Tampang _cool_ dengan rambut dan warna matanya sama sepertiku wajahnya tampan seperti orang itu. Dia seperti anak hasil dariku dan orang itu. Ini berarti warna mata nenek sihir itu juga sama seperti ku. Aku tidak bisa melihat mata nenek itu, semuanya keriput.

"Ini Sudah malam, dan kau perempuan, kami takut terjadi apa-apa",ucap orang itu menunjukan rasa perhatian padaku.

Aku tersipu malu, dan berfikir untuk melemparkan pisau ke nenek sihir itu dan merebut pangeranku kembali. Belum habis khayalanku, kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut orang itu ingin membuatku melempar gajah.

"Lagi pula kau pulang selarut ini, sepertinya untuk menunggu istri tercintaku ini kan ?" ucap orang itu tersipu malu.

BODOH! Aku menunggumu tahu, tapi rasa marahku mereda saat melihat perasaan cinta tulus dari orang itu kepada nenek itu bukan karna status tapi karna hati ( Mobil sedan mewah dan istri tua dengan suami muda, apa yang akan kaupikirkan selain pernikahan status ? ). Inilah cinta sejati yang keluar dari novel bermutu. Dibalik rasa mual yang menjadi, aku juga bahagia .

"Ternyata cinta sejati itu benar-benar ada" , gumamku senang sekaligus cemburu.

Saat itu aku hanya berharap agar pencarian cinta sejatiku nggak sampai 6 musim, kelamaan. Aku pun memandang pasangansuami istri itu. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa akan kenyataan yang sedang kuhadapi. Astaga, mata mereka bersinar terang sekali, memohon padaku untuk ikut dengan mereka. Sebelum mata mereka membutakan mataku aku hanya mengangguk sambil berdoa mereka bukan orang jahat penjual ginjal manusia.

"Kalau begitu ayo", ucap nenek itu dengan nada seraknya berjalan kearahku ,menggandeng tanganku dan menuju ke dalam mobil. Aku masih belum bisa melihat jelas, mataku masih buta akibat kilauan maut pasangan tersebut.

Tanpa berkata aku mengikut nenek itu, sambil mengusap-usap mataku. Akupun duduk paling belakang, PALING BELAKANG ! Aku bersampingan dengan ANAK orang itu. Aku gugup, hatiku berdebar begitu kencang. Bukan, bukan karena aku duduk di sebelah anak tampan itu. Tapi karna yang menyetir mobil ini adalah nenek itu ! Keluarga ini kalau mau nyari mati kenapa harus mengajak orang yang sedang patah hati sih ! Kadang orang yang tua bukan berarti banyak pengalaman. Jantungku hampir copot setiap kali ada yang menyalip . Nenek ini, LAMA sekali jalannya ! Tiap kali dia injak rem, jantungku ikut berhenti juga. Untuk apa dia injak rem saat lampu HIJAU !

"Bagaimana jika setiap hari kamu menemaniku, lalu kita pulang bersama-sama" ucap nenek itu membuatku merasa makin jantungan.

" NEK, liat kedepan!" teriakku ketakutan. Mobil ini sedang melaju, dan saat bertanya padaku nenek itu menoleh ke belakang !

"nenek" tawa kecil anak laki-laki itu membuatku tersadar dari gerutuku.

Aku baru sadar, suasana mobil ini mendadak tenang. ASTAGA ! aku memanggil dia nenek di depan suaminya ! Orang itu sepertinya hanya terdiam dan nenek itu tersenyum dan aku merasa bersalah. Lagi pula ini kan bukan salahku ! Orang tuli pun bisa melihat kalau dia nenek-nenek. Masa aku harus memanggilnya tante ?

"maaf" mulutku terbuka kecil, dan suara yang kukeluarkan begitu halus. Mungkin itu yang membuat anak laki-laki disampingku, mendekatiku dan membisikan sesuatu di kuping kiriku.

"tidak usah minta maaf" bisiknya, suara lembutnya membuat detak jantungku tak stabil, muka memerah dan keringatku mengucur deras.

Apa-apaan dia ! aku ini perempuan yang sedang patah hati dan bisikannya membuat hatiku menyatu kembali.

"bagaimana apa kau mau menemani istriku ?" tanya orang itu tersenyum sambil melihat ke arahku.

Sebenarnya , itu adalah pertanyaan terbodoh sedunia. Untuk apa aku sengaja tersasar hanya untuk menemani nenek yang tersasar. Apalagi setelah mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini. Kenapa nenek itu tidak diajari saja arah jalan pulang rumahnya, atau dikurung dikamar agar tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Orang bodoh mana yang akan mengatakan..

"ya, dengan senang hati " ,ucapku si orang bodoh.

Pikiranku ingin menolak, hatiku juga ingin menolak. Tapi, KENAPA dengan MULUTKU. Dasar mulut cantik ! Aku tidak ingin mengejek mulutku sebab dibanding mata, mulutku lebih indah. Lihat saja dari tadi aku tidak bisa berbohong, dan setiap berbohong kata selanjutnya yang terucap adalah kejujuran yang dapat membuatku malu. Lagi pula jika dipikirkan lebih baik, setiap hari aku bisa bersama dengan anak tampan yang tidak kuketahui namanya. " Owh ya, namamu siapa ?" tanya nenek itu, tidak, kali ini dia tidak menghadap kebelakang. Mungkin dia takut aku teriak nenek lagi sehingga sumainya tersadar akan wujud aslinya. "

"Aku Irish",jawabku masih merasa malu.

"Wah, namamu mirip seperti nama bunga cantik di padang ", ucap orang itu dengan hawa kagum yang aneh. Membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Itu memang nama bunga ayah !" gerutu anak laki-laki itu disebelahku.

Aku ingin tahu dia mendapat sifat marah-marah dari siapa, ayahnya terlihat ramah dan "aneh", sedangkan anak laki-laki ini terlihat _cool _ dan yang pasti pemarah. Apa ia mendapatkannya dari ... maaf aku masih belum bisa percaya kalau ibunya adalah nenek itu. Belum bisa percaya kalau nenek itu bisa mempunyai anak yang terlihat seumuran denganku.

"Umurmu?" tanya nenek itu.

"16 tahun", jawabku singkat sambil menatap jalanan dari jendela mobil menahan kesal. Lama-lama aku merasa seperti sedang mengisi sebuah formulir.

"tanggak berapa ulang tahunmu ?" tanya nenek itu lagi.

Aku terdiam sejenak, awas saja nek, jika pertanyaan selanjutnya jenis kelaminmu apa!

" 25 April" jawabku sedikit malas, saking malasnya aku asal jawab.

"Wah, sama seperti Ris !" ucap nenek itu semangat.

Rise ? dia nama orang itu atau..

"Itu hanya kebetulan", ucap anak laki-laki itu.

"Owh, namamu Rise" ucapku tiba-tiba, dengan cepat aku menutup tanganku, aku takut dia marah.

"Irish, perkenalkan aku Rise" ucap Rise lembut , sambil menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku untuk bersalaman tanda perkenalan. Senyumannya yang masih diiringi dengan tampang kerennya membuatku luluh. Aku seperti terhinopstis dengan senyumannya aku menjulurkan tanganku agar dapat membalas tangannya untuk bersalaman. Bagiku salaman ini bukan tanda perkenalan tapi tanda cinta baru yang tumbuh di hatiku. Masih dalam rasa terpesona terhadap dirinya, dan tangan yang bergenggaman. Aku sadar. Dia adalah Matahari terbit yang menjadi teman pertamaku di pagi hari.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( Next Chapter )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pesan: ini pertama kalinya aku bikin cerita yang tidak terkait dengan anime. Hope you enjoy it. Kalau ada kekurangan tolong kasih tau ya, agar chapter selanjutnya lebih baik lagi. Terima Kasih. ^^


End file.
